Cuenta Regresiva
by Fernose Nav.Y
Summary: Falta 1 días para navidad, los miembros de la banda de iCarly estan preocupados, cada uno por una razon diferente y a la vez parecida. SEDDIE, SPARLY, CIBBY, CREDDIE y CAM.
1. 4 Dias

**Cuenta Regresiva**

**4 Dias**

**Hola! Aqui de nuevo con un fic de Navidad. Cada capitulo habla de una pareja en especifico, ya sea de romance o amistad. Disfruten y… felices fiestas!**

**Adnanref: Satseif Secilef!**

**. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . ..**

_21 de Diciembre de 2011. 11:55 AM_

Carly Shay se encontraba desesperada desde hace aproximadamente 2 horas. Estaba echada en su cama, bastante pensativa, jugueteando con su cabello enredandolo entre sus dedos, como si algo terrador estuviera cerca de suceder. Hace media hora, ella se encontraba abrazando su almohada con desesperacion, como una niñita que cree que un horrible mounstro se encuentra debajo de su cama esperando a que se meta el sol para comersela. La morena jamas habia estado tan preocupada, lo que mas me preocupa a mi es la razon de su actual estado de ánimo. Es algo bastante estúpido.

Lo siento, se supone que un autor no debe dar su opinion en lo que escribe, pero bueno, es mi historia. Al grano, Fernanda.

En fin, dieron las 12:00 PM y Carly dejo salir de su boca un grito horrible que seguramente despertó a todos los vecinos del edificio que se encontraban dormidos. Sé lo que piensan: '_Por qué habria una persona dormida a las 12:00 PM en un bello martes de diciembre'? _Solo Spencer Shay podria responder esa pregunta. Y si, el grito de Carly lo ha despertado. Casi le causa un infarto.

-Qué sucede ahi arriba? –Grita Spencer desde su habitacion.

La joven de 17 años baja las escaleras corriendo hacia el cuarto de su hermano mayor.

-Falta un año, Spencer. Falta solo un año!

-Un año para qué? De que hablas, hermanita?

-Cómo que para qué? Pues para el fin del mundo!

-Ay, hermana! No me digas que tu tambien crees en eso? Son solo mentiras que inventaron muchas personas para que otras paguen lo que sea con tal de protegerse y, segun ellos, sobrevivir. Te aseguro que no hay nada de que preocuparse. –Explica el mayor de los Shay.

-Pero tu me dijiste hace 7 años que los mayas eran muy inteligentes y adivinaban todo! -Grita.

-Ellos jamas dijeron que se acabaria el mundo.

-Y también me dijiste que el mundo acabaria algun dia! Ese dia llega en un año!

-Si, pero eso sucedera como en diez mil años. Dejales la preocupacion a los que nazcan en el año doce mil. Y, si el mundo acabará en un año, hay que vivir al maximo éste y no desperdiciarlo viviendo preocupados. De todos modos, tenemos que morir algun dia, no?

-Vaya, Spencer. Tu si que me bajas mas el animo.

-Y tambien sé como subirtelo. Ven conmigo,voy a prepararte un delicioso desayuno.

-No quemes nada.

-Descuida, eso no pasara porque tendre a mi hermana menor que se llama Carly preferida vigilandome

**:)**


	2. 3 Dias

**Cuenta Regresiva**

**3 Dias.**

**Disclaimer: iCarly no es mio… yada yada yada**

**. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . .**

Despues de que se alarmara demasiado el dia de ayer, Carly Shay medita en su sofá sobre toda la cosa del fin del mundo. Gibby entra al apartamento lentamente, como si fuera a asaltar y no queria despertar a nadie que lo pudiera delatar.

-Cómo entraste aquí? –Pregunta Carly.

-Sam me dijo donde guardas la llave. –Responde Gibby.

-Oh, y que haces aquí? Alguna emergencia? Oh, no! Atropellaron a Sam y te dijo donde esta la llave para que vinieras y me avisaras! –Comienza a preocuparse-. Spencer! –Grita-, Donde rayos esta el telefono?

-Para que lo necesitas? –Grita Spencer desde la ducha.

-Solo dime! Es una emer…

Gibby interrumpe los gritos desesperados de Carly.

-No, descuida. No atropellaron a Sam, ella esta bien.

-Entonces, a qué viniste?

-Solo queria saber si… estabas bien.

-Si, estoy bien. –Se preocupa de nuevo -. Por que me preguntas eso? Secuestraron a Freddie y quieres saber si no me han secuestrado a mi tampoco? Spencer! –Grita nuevamente a su hermano mayor -. Dime de una buena vez donde rayos esta el telefono!

-No, no. –Dice Gibby tratando de tranquilizar a su enamo… amiga -. Freddie esta sano y salvo en su casa. Si quieres puedes ir a ver para comprobar lo que te digo.

-Y por que quieres saber si estoy bien? Oh, oh! –Se preocupa… nuevamente -. Escuchaste que vendran a asesinarme! Spencer, el telefono! –Grita.

-No, Carly. Realmente no sé por qué vine. Simplemente lo hice.

-Oh, entonces… te importo.

-Si! Es precisamente eso! Tu me importas demasiado


	3. 2 Dias

**Cuentra regresiva. **

**2 dias.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . **

Ah, la navidad. No puedo creer que este a 2 dias de distancia, qué rapido pasa el tiempo! Recuerdo que el año pasado comia una asquerosa crema de brocoli con pedazos de carne, a decir verdad, sabia algo buena. Me regalaron unas cuantas cosillas y dinero.

Pero… ustedes no estan aqui para leer lo que hacia hace un año. Estan aqui porque me anduvieron pidiendo que continuara este fic, les digo de una vez que voy a actualizar todos los dias para navidad.

Ahora si, a enfocarnos en la historia.

Carly se encuentra sentada en el sofá de su apartamento… de nuevo, lo que sucede es que estan de vacaciones y no tiene nada que hacer mas que estar aplastada.

Timbra el teléfono.

-Spencer! –Grita -. Dónde esta el telefono?

-No te lo voy a decir. –Grita Spencer desde su habitacion -. Ayer me gritaste 3 veces para pedirmelo y jamás lo agarraste. Yo contestaré.

El hombre de 30 años, que no tiene un empleo formal, tomó el telefono y, obviamente, contestó.

-Hola? –Dice.

_-Spencer? _–Responde una voz grave al telefóno.

-Qué hay Freddo? Que haces?

_-Um… nada importante._

-Oye, por qué llamas si vives justo al frente de mi apartamento? Basta con salir de tu casa y caminar unos 2 metros para hablar conmigo.

_-No quiero hablar contigo. Está Carly?_

-Me acabas de romper el corazon. Basta con salir de tu casa y caminar unos 2 metros para hablar con Carly.

_-Ya lo sé, pero si voy a su casa tu vas a andar de metiche escuchando lo que le voy a decir._

-Sabes que nunca te amará.

_-Eh! No voy a decirle que la amo! Ademas, ella siempre ha sabido eso. Puedes darle el telefono?_

-Si, ya voy.

Spencer sale de su habitacion y camina hacia donde está Carly.

-Es Freddie –Dice -. Quiere hablar contigo.

-Oh, gracias Spencer. Vuelve a lo que hacias –Responde la castaña.

_-Carly?_

-Hola Freddie! Que necesitas?

_-Te… tengo que decirte algo _

-Freddie… ya sé que me amas.

_-Si, lo sé. TE AMOOOOOOOOOOOO _–Grita

-YO NOOO –Responde Carly

_-Ya lo sé! Pero de todos modos te amo. Je je je._


	4. 1 Dia

**Cuenta Regresiva**

**1 Dia!**

**Disclaimer: iCarly ahora es mio! Llame a Dan por telefono y me dio los derechos. Ahora podre hacer que el show tenga 100% Seddie. (Broma)**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Carly se encuentra sentada en la cama de su habitacion… no es nada raro, porque en todos los capitulos de este fic se encuentra acostada o sentada en algun lugar de su apartamento.

Sam entra de golpe como si la estuviera siguiendo la policia o algo asi.

-Dios mio! –Grita Carly -. Oh, eres tú. Me asustaste.

-Descuida, no pienso matarte… por ahora. –Responde la rubia.

-Más te vale.

-Y… que haces?

-Recuerdo algo que ocurrio ayer.

-Qué?

-Bueno… Freddie me llamo al telefono y me dijo… cosas.

-Qué cosas?

-Cosas! No sabes lo que son cosas?

-Hasta donde yo se… es lo que que se puede tocar… no? Todo es cosa, todos somos cosas. Tú y yo somos cosas. Pero la voz de Freddie no se toca, asi que no es cosa. Por lo tanto puedo llegar a la conclusion de que no te dijo "Cosas".

-Sam… deja de juntarte con Lewis, te estas haciendo nerd.

-Um… ya lo sé. Ahora dime, que te dijo Freducho?

-Me dijo que me ama.

-Ah, bueno… yo me tengo que ir. Adios. -Se retira dejando a Carly intrigada

* * *

><p><strong>Los que ya habian leido este capitulo les informo que lo he editado porque me di cuenta de un grave error. (la penultima linea para ser claros). <strong>


	5. Por fin es Navidad!

**Cuenta Regresiva.**

**Por fin es Navidad!**

**. . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .**

Sam está aburrida en su habitacion. La Navidad nunca ha sido una fecha muy esperada para ella. Cada año es lo mismo: Nada. No hace otra cosa mas que ver los aburridos especiales de Navidad, mandar mensajes raros y ofensivos a celulares al azar o ir a casa de Carly para ver que agarra de comer.

Carly prepara una rica comida. No les puedo decir que es porque no tengo ni la menor idea, dice que sera una sorpresa, y no me debe importar porque ya sé que no me invitará. Spencer solo la observa, no quiere quemar nada.

Freddie… no hace nada porque su madre dice que le podria ocurrir algo malo. Tiene su celular a la mano, pero no sabe que hacer con el. Llamar a alguien al azar? Mandar chistes a Spencer vía mensaje de texto? O esperar a que alguien importante lo llame. Qué persona importante querria llamarlo? No me refiero a una persona tan importante como algun presidente, hablo de una persona importante para Freddie.

A Sam le ocurre algo parecido, solo que ella quiere llamar a alguien importante para ella. A quien? Eso solo yo lo se, pero ustedes lo sabran en algunos momentos.

Finalmente la rubia toma su celular y comienza a marcar. Es curioso, porque el numero que está marcando lo tiene en el directorio y prefirio marcar con los numeritos.

_-Hola? _–Le responden la llamada.

-Eh… hola, Freddie.

_-Hola, Sam. Es extraño que me llames, sobretodo en Navidad._

-Estoy algo aburrida y eres la unica persona a la que puedo llamar, Carly no me responde. –Miente.

-Enserio? Algo me dice que soy la primera persona a la que llamas el dia de hoy –El castaño descubre el engaño de Sam.

Sam suspira.

-Tienes razón. No he llamado a alguien mas. Qui… quiero decirte algo –Tartamudea.

-Qué extraño. Yo tambien quiero y necesito decirte algo. Me da algo de pena.

-Igualmente. Deberiamos decirlo al mismo tiempo.

-Muy bien. A las tres, 1… 2… 3…!

-TE AMO! –Dicen ambos al mismo tiempo.


End file.
